TÓCAME, INUYASHA
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: [LEMON] Kagome ha decidido entregarse a Inuyasha en cuerpo y alma, y ahora... que se ha desnudado para él en la ladera del río, no puede retractarse, aunque él la rechace. Los segundos pasan y él aún no se decide a voltear y aceptar el amor de la chica. El aire huele a sexo y a excitación, la soledad de la noche es el escenario perfecto para tomar a la chica como su mujer.
1. Chapter 1

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. ESTA HISTORIA HA SIDO ESCRITA SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE ALTOS ÍNDICES DE CONTENIDO SEXUAL.**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA (léanla!)**

¡ALTOS ÍNDICES! ¡QUÉ MÁS QUISIERA YO! En fin, les cuento que, en vista y considerando que soy una nena educada en cuanto a LEMONS se refiere, comencé un entrenamiento especial a manos de unas amigas algo pervertidas para soltarme y dejar de ser la más mojigata. Por eso, decidí hacer un mi primera prueba, espero ir mejorando con el tiempo.

Para probar que sí puedo dejarlas excitadas y es ascuas, utilizaré un nuevo método patentado por Cecil Pierce, el cual consiste en: CAPÍTULOS CORTOS + AMENAZAS al final de cada capítulo, cosa que también me cuesta (nanai para mí), así que… CHANANANAAAN!:

**SI NO RECIBO 10 REVIEWS POR CADA MINICAPÍTULO, NO ACTUALIZARÉ. **

El fanfic está terminado, así que solo estaré esperando sus comentarios para actualizar.

* * *

Kagome ha decidido entregarse a Inuyasha a como dé lugar. ¿Estará listo nuestro tímido hanyou para el amor?

**TÓMAME**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

—Inuyasha… —susurró Kagome dejando caer el haori rojo del peliplata. Aquella era la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda y un cosquilleo en la entrepierna. Era la primera vez que estaba desnuda ante un hombre.

En la orilla del río, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera interrumpir, la Luna brillaba en la oscuridad de la noche y el silencio cubría por completo la rivera. Ese era el momento indicado para entregarse al hombre que amaba.

Inuyasha tragó saliva nervioso y se apresuró a darle la espalda. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Kagome? ¿Por qué? Sintió su corazón latir desbocado y su respiración agitada, sus manos temblaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, ni siquiera para acabar con cientos de demonios. —¿Qué estás haciendo, Kagome? —inquirió, atorándose con las palabras.

Sintió cómo ella se acercaba con sus pies descalzos y se detenía justo tras de él. Un silencio abrumador nació entre los dos.

¿Cómo decirle que estaba recurriendo a la única cosa que podía hacer para que se diera cuenta de que ella lo amaba hasta la locura? Sí, esa noche le entregaría su cuerpo a Inuyasha, y no porque él hubiera manifestado desearla, sino porque ella misma sentía que no podía vivir un segundo más sin que sus dedos recorrieran cada centímetro de su piel.

—Yo… quiero estar contigo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**10 REVIEWS! RECUERDEN! O APARECERÁ KIKYOU Y SE ROBARÁ A INUYASHA, JAJAJA**

* * *

Publicación: 03/02/2014


	2. Chapter 2

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. ESTA HISTORIA HA SIDO ESCRITA SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE ALTOS ÍNDICES DE CONTENIDO SEXUAL.**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA (léanla!)**

¡ALTOS ÍNDICES! ¡QUÉ MÁS QUISIERA YO! En fin, les cuento que, en vista y considerando que soy una nena educada en cuanto a LEMONS se refiere, comencé un entrenamiento especial a manos de unas amigas algo pervertidas para soltarme y dejar de ser la más mojigata. Por eso, decidí hacer un mi primera prueba, espero ir mejorando con el tiempo.

Para probar que sí puedo dejarlas excitadas y es ascuas, utilizaré un nuevo método patentado por Cecil Pierce, el cual consiste en: CAPÍTULOS CORTOS + AMENAZAS al final de cada capítulo, cosa que también me cuesta (nanai para mí), así que… CHANANANAAAN!:

**SI NO RECIBO 10 REVIEWS POR CADA MINICAPÍTULO, NO ACTUALIZARÉ. **

El fanfic está terminado, así que solo estaré esperando sus comentarios para actualizar.

*El primer cap. fue todo un éxito! Qué felicidad me dan ustedes, lindas lectoras. Como lo merecen, aquí el capítulo 2... es más largo, eh?

* * *

Kagome ha decidido entregarse a Inuyasha a como dé lugar. ¿Estará listo nuestro tímido hanyou para el amor?

**TÓMAME**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Inuyasha retuvo el aire. No podía hacer como que no había entendido, Kagome estaba completamente desnuda tras él, había visto su cuerpo menudo y níveo hacía sólo unos segundos. Ella se había desvestido para él, quería hacer el amor y que él la tomara como su hembra. ¡Dios, maldita la hora en que se había ofrecido para ir a buscarla! Era demasiado evidente que su tardanza se debía a que estaba tramando algo, debió haber sospechado cuando ella insistió más de una hora para que le prestara su haori. —Kagome, vístete por favor…

La azabache tuvo que esforzarse para no llorar ante su rechazo y seguir de pie con su plan. Ya estaba desnuda, no había vuelta atrás, además lo deseaba tanto que su orgullo no lo permitía. Ignoró la petición del ambarino y lo abrazó por la espalda arrebatada. —No quiero, te amo… ¿Tú no me quieres?

¡No era eso, demonios! Era sólo que… no estaba listo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer… ¿Por qué ella lo ponía en esa situación? ¡Él no era esa clase de persona! Entonces, sintió las manos de la azabache cobrar vida propia y recorrer su torso. Se sentían como lava ardiente sobre su yukata blanca. Si no la detenía podía terminar mal, muy mal. Además, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por su boca. —Kagome…

—No digas nada —murmuró ella con la voz ronca. Jamás le había escuchado ese tono sensual y sugerente. Era como si se hubiera transformado en alguien más, y estaba comenzando a gustarle. Su cuerpo no era de mentira, y después de todo, él era un hombre—. Deja que te ame esta noche, ¿si?

Tragó otra vez saliva incordiado. Él también la quería, no podía negarlo. La quería cuando corría con aquella falda y cuando se abrazaba a su espalda durante las travesías, pero no podía corresponderle. No _debía_ corresponderle, él no era tan inmaduro como parecía ser. Era un _hanyou_, no iba a condenar a Kagome a una vida al lado de un hombre mitad bestia.

Entonces, las manos de Kagome llegaron hasta sus hombros y la blanca prenda lentamente, un poco primero, y luego más… hasta que se la arrebató por completo. Bajó el rostro consternado e intentando encontrar más razones para escapar de ella, pero de repente se descubrió siendo incapaz de continuar.

Kagome había ganado, él también quería.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**KIKYOU SE VIENE BAJANDO DEL BUS PARA INSTALARSE EN ESTE FIC! ASÍ QUE RÁPIDO! DEJEN SU REVIEW! jajaja**

* * *

_Publicación: 03/04/2014_


	3. Chapter 3

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. ESTA HISTORIA HA SIDO ESCRITA SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE ALTOS ÍNDICES DE CONTENIDO SEXUAL.**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA (léanla!)**

¡ALTOS ÍNDICES! ¡QUÉ MÁS QUISIERA YO! En fin, les cuento que, en vista y considerando que soy una nena educada en cuanto a LEMONS se refiere, comencé un entrenamiento especial a manos de unas amigas algo pervertidas para soltarme y dejar de ser la más mojigata. Por eso, decidí hacer un mi primera prueba, espero ir mejorando con el tiempo.

Para probar que sí puedo dejarlas excitadas y es ascuas, utilizaré un nuevo método patentado por Cecil Pierce, el cual consiste en: CAPÍTULOS CORTOS + AMENAZAS al final de cada capítulo, cosa que también me cuesta (nanai para mí), así que… CHANANANAAAN!:

**SI NO RECIBO 10 REVIEWS POR CADA MINICAPÍTULO, NO ACTUALIZARÉ. **

El fanfic está terminado, así que solo estaré esperando sus comentarios para actualizar.

*No puedo arriesgarme, aunque faltan cinco reviews, decidí subir el tercer cap. Primero para poder terminar hoy, y segundo... porque no quiero morir! jajaja Gracias por sus reviews! Son las mejores y las más hot :3

* * *

Kagome ha decidido entregarse a Inuyasha a como dé lugar. ¿Estará listo nuestro tímido hanyou para el amor?

**TÓMAME**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Cubrió las manos de Kagome con las suyas violentamente y se volteó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa? Recorrió su cuerpo completamente, su cabello negro y húmero goteando por sus hombros y oliendo a gloria, sus ojos chocolates demasiado llenos de una pasión contenida y salvaje por él, sus mejillas sonrosadas y aquellos labios carnosos y sensuales. El resto era historia…

Sus hombros delicados y suaves sostenían dos generosos y jóvenes pechos que pedían a gritos que los tomara y los besara. Sus pezones estaban erguidos, estaba excitada, podía sentir el olor y la humedad entremedio de sus piernas sin siquiera tocar. Su cintura era pequeña y lucía una voluptuosa retaguardia, firme y redonda, como siempre había imaginado que era.

Era demasiado. Inhaló, exhaló, la miró profundamente a los ojos y susurró: —Perdóname… —Solo entonces, se permitió besarla. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la jaló hacia él.

Ante el asalto brutal del peliplata, jadeó. Sí, era justo como había imaginado que sería un beso de Inuyasha: Intenso, caliente, salvaje, vivo, casi podía sentir que sus labios palpitaban en contacto con los suyos. Era una invasión que había esperado por mucho tiempo. Él la besaba en la comisura, luego mordía sus labios y volvía a plantarle besos por toda la boca. Finalmente metió su lengua para transformarlo en un beso de verdad, un beso de amantes. Tuvo que ponerse en puntillas para poder corresponder ante tal poderoso gesto de devoción. Entonces, él la abrazó y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo, sus senos fueron oprimidos por su pecho y sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso.

Había comenzado, al fin sería una mujer en brazos de Inuyasha.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**SUBIRÉ EL CUARTO CAP. EN MEDIA HORA SI ME DEJAN LOS REVIEWS! Y CHICAS, QUE SE PONE INTENSO... KIKYOU SE REGRESÓ A JAPÓN (EN SU BUS), PERO DIJO QUE SE BAJARÍA Y TOMARÍA OTRO SI NO ME DEJABAN LOS REVIEWS, QUE ELLA TAMBIÉN QUERÍA COMERSE AL PAPAZOTE DE INUYASHA...**

* * *

Publicación: 03/04/2014


	4. Chapter 4

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. ESTA HISTORIA HA SIDO ESCRITA SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE ALTOS ÍNDICES DE CONTENIDO SEXUAL.**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA (léanla!)**

¡ALTOS ÍNDICES! ¡QUÉ MÁS QUISIERA YO! En fin, les cuento que, en vista y considerando que soy una nena educada en cuanto a LEMONS se refiere, comencé un entrenamiento especial a manos de unas amigas algo pervertidas para soltarme y dejar de ser la más mojigata. Por eso, decidí hacer un mi primera prueba, espero ir mejorando con el tiempo.

Para probar que sí puedo dejarlas excitadas y es ascuas, utilizaré un nuevo método patentado por Cecil Pierce, el cual consiste en: CAPÍTULOS CORTOS + AMENAZAS al final de cada capítulo, cosa que también me cuesta (nanai para mí), así que… CHANANANAAAN!:

**SI NO RECIBO 10 REVIEWS POR CADA MINICAPÍTULO, NO ACTUALIZARÉ. **

El fanfic está terminado, así que solo estaré esperando sus comentarios para actualizar.

* * *

Kagome ha decidido entregarse a Inuyasha a como dé lugar. ¿Estará listo nuestro tímido hanyou para el amor?

**TÓCAME, INUYASHA**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

—Kagome… —musitó Inuyasha acalorado—. Oh, Kagome… ¿Por qué me haces esto? —demandó saber en un suspiro mientras recorría su espalda abiertamente, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no tomar sus glúteos y levantarla de lleno para que abriera las piernas y sus sexos pudieran encontrarse.

La aludida se separó de él y tomó aire, lo miró nuevamente a los ojos y admitió: —Porque quiero hacerlo contigo y tú me ignoras…

Él la besó otra vez y articuló como pudo. —No quería hacerte esto…

—Hacerme qué… —preguntó la chica mientras Inuyasha besaba su cuello y su clavícula—. Hazlo por favor, hazme lo que quieras…

Oh, no necesitaba decirlo. Lo había deseado tanto y finalmente tenía su permiso. Es que ella era una inconsciente, lo había provocado hasta el cansancio sin decirle que estaba dispuesta a que él la tomara de esa forma. Lo único que él quería era protegerla de él mismo, una cosa era que ella lo amara y otra muy diferente era que quisiera ser su mujer. El amor de un demonio no era como el amor de los humanos…

—Luego no te arrepientas… —advirtió, y la chica rio.

¿Arrepentirse? No después de haberlo buscado hasta el punto de desnudarse ante él en la ladera del río. —No lo creo, Inuyasha…

Amaba como sonaba su nombre en los labios de Kagome, sobretodo si tenía ese tinte de excitación y ansia. Quería escucharlo otra vez y que ella lo dijera hasta el agotamiento. Ya que ella estaba dispuesta, todas sus barreras desaparecieron y se permitió cogerla al fin del trasero y levantarla. Ella, instintivamente, arrimó las piernas a su cintura, permitiendo que su sexo rozara por encima de la ropa su abultado miembro y que sus senos saltaran al compás de sus movimientos. Desde ese punto podía tocarlos y disfrutarlos sin reparos, pero no se lo permitió. Ella clamaría por sus manos en los pezones, mientras él la penetrara con fuerza.

Estaba totalmente erecto y su pene pulsaba y se retorcía en busca de la entrepierna caliente y jugosa de la chica. Su nariz estaba aturdida con el olor de la excitación de Kagome y su boca comenzaba a salivar. La necesitaba, la quería ya, lista y dispuesta, completamente perdida en la pasión y el desenfreno.

Amasó con fuerza los glúteos de la chica y los separó para tocarla entremedio de sus muslos. Primero caliente, después humero, palpitante y ansioso. Ella ya había cruzado el umbral de la razón, como estaba, sabía que no opondría resistencia. Caminó con ella a cuestas hasta un árbol y la apoyó ahí. Ella se echó hacia atrás y se recostó completamente en la madera fría, aún con las piernas enrolladas en su cintura. Kagome sintió como él dejó de rozarla en su sexo y la abrazaba fuertemente. Pasó un segundo y luego otro, y él aún la miraba de esa forma.

—¿Y ahora, Inuyasha…?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¿Y AHORA? ¿qué pasara! ahh! Si no dejan reviews inu se arrepentirá y se acordará de Kikyou y el infierno! Así que la dejará y se irá con ella y las serpientes caza almas! jo jo jo jo**

* * *

Publicación: 03/04/2014


	5. Chapter 5

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. ESTA HISTORIA HA SIDO ESCRITA SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE ALTOS ÍNDICES DE CONTENIDO SEXUAL.**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA (léanla!)**

¡ALTOS ÍNDICES! ¡QUÉ MÁS QUISIERA YO! En fin, les cuento que, en vista y considerando que soy una nena educada en cuanto a LEMONS se refiere, comencé un entrenamiento especial a manos de unas amigas algo pervertidas para soltarme y dejar de ser la más mojigata. Por eso, decidí hacer un mi primera prueba, espero ir mejorando con el tiempo.

Para probar que sí puedo dejarlas excitadas y es ascuas, utilizaré un nuevo método patentado por Cecil Pierce, el cual consiste en: CAPÍTULOS CORTOS + AMENAZAS al final de cada capítulo, cosa que también me cuesta (nanai para mí), así que… CHANANANAAAN!:

**SI NO RECIBO 10 REVIEWS POR CADA MINICAPÍTULO, NO ACTUALIZARÉ. **

El fanfic está terminado, así que solo estaré esperando sus comentarios para actualizar.

MUCHOS ABRAZOS Y LAS QUIERO, YA LO SABEN!

* * *

Kagome ha decidido entregarse a Inuyasha a como dé lugar. ¿Estará listo nuestro tímido hanyou para el amor?

**TÓCAME, INUYASHA**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Él sonrió de medio lado y Kagome sintió su corazón dar un salto. Era tan atractivo, tan masculino, tan hermoso… Debía estar loca para no enamorarse de él a primera vista y para no desearlo de esa forma abismal. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo lo que él le hiciera esa noche. Ya no podía decir que no…

Intentó respirar profundo ante el nerviosismo de que él la invadiera de improviso. Él la observaba en silencio y lo único que provocaba era generar en ella expectativas sobre lo que haría. No podía adivinarlo, era como si él se hubiera transformado en un hombre completamente impredecible.

Inuyasha plantó los ojos en su abdomen, subía y bajaba con la agitada respiración de la azabache, y con él sus redondos y perfectos senos, los cuales parecían saltar en ese cuerpo jadeante. Llevó sus manos hacia el de la izquierda y lo abrazó completamente, con su pulgar en el centro de la excitación. Sí, era tan firme y blando como había soñado que sería. Masajeó suavemente al principio y luego perdió el control, con la otra mano tomó el otro y jaló de ambos, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, en un movimiento violento que a la chica parecía no disgustarle. De hecho, se arqueaba y le ofrecía que los devorara con la boca, mientras exhalaba repetidas veces intentando no decir su nombre.

Bien, si ella lo deseaba no había que hacerla esperar. Capturó uno con sus labios y lo recorrió con la lengua hasta que llegó al pezón; mordisqueó, relamió y jugueteó con él, y a ella le gustó. Se revolvía más, movía las caderas y golpeaba su sexo con el suyo.

—Estoy lista… —informó en un dulce y tímido susurro.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Publicación: 04/04/2013**


	6. Chapter 6

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. ESTA HISTORIA HA SIDO ESCRITA SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE ALTOS ÍNDICES DE CONTENIDO SEXUAL.**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA (léanla!)**

¡ALTOS ÍNDICES! ¡QUÉ MÁS QUISIERA YO! En fin, les cuento que, en vista y considerando que soy una nena educada en cuanto a LEMONS se refiere, comencé un entrenamiento especial a manos de unas amigas algo pervertidas para soltarme y dejar de ser la más mojigata. Por eso, decidí hacer un mi primera prueba, espero ir mejorando con el tiempo.

Para probar que sí puedo dejarlas excitadas y es ascuas, utilizaré un nuevo método patentado por Cecil Pierce, el cual consiste en: CAPÍTULOS CORTOS + AMENAZAS al final de cada capítulo, cosa que también me cuesta (nanai para mí), así que… CHANANANAAAN!:

**SI NO RECIBO 10 REVIEWS POR CADA MINICAPÍTULO, NO ACTUALIZARÉ. **

El fanfic está terminado, así que solo estaré esperando sus comentarios para actualizar.

MUCHOS ABRAZOS Y LAS QUIERO, YA LO SABEN!

* * *

Kagome ha decidido entregarse a Inuyasha a como dé lugar. ¿Estará listo nuestro tímido hanyou para el amor?

**TÓMAME**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Inuyasha levantó el rostro y sonrió, aún con las manos en los húmedos pechos de la azabache. Kagome se derritió ante aquella sonrisa orgullosa, maliciosa y socarrona. La sangre de demonio recorría sus venas, y ella quería sentir lo que significaba ser la mujer de un youkai cuanto antes.

Llevó dos dedos hasta su boca y los humedeció. Sin dejar de mirarla, bajó la mano hasta su sexo y acarició su clítoris, casi sin tocarlo. Kagome se sobresaltó y su piel se erizó por completo, casi sintió frío ante la invasión, pero cuando él lo hizo otra vez y se quedó ahí, masajeando, los escalofríos desaparecieron y se transformaron en calor, en movimiento y en un ardor que quemaba al borde de la desesperación. Descubrió entonces el verdadero placer, ese que venía de la mano de un hombre acariciando e inmiscuyéndose en lo más profundo de la intimidad de una mujer.

—Inuyasha… —gimió, pero él no se detuvo. Al contrario, aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias sin perder contacto visual con ella, la miraba imponente y disfrutaba de su vulnerabilidad—. Ah… Inuyasha…

Oh, sí… sintió cómo ella llevaba sus tímidas manos hasta él y frotaba su abdomen con locura. Recorría sus pectorales, presionaba y acariciaba con dureza, con fervor, con obsesión sus músculos. Tocaba sus tetillas también erectas e intentaba jalarlas con desesperación. Le gustaba llevarla a ese estado, escuchar sus gemidos y que se revolviera al borde de perder la fuerza y la voluntad.

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó ella, y sólo eso bastó para que bruscamente se separara de ella y la abrazara, volviéndola a poner en el piso—. No, no me dejes…

Por supuesto que no lo haría. De hecho, comenzó a desatarse el nudo de la hakama. Kagome, al ver lo que hacía, llevó sus manos hasta la prenda y lo ayudó a bajarla sin dejar de mirar. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, el tiempo se detuvo.

El ambarino sonrió ante la indecisión de la chica. Ella no sabía si permitirse sólo mirar o tocarlo de una vez. Quería hacerlo, lo veía en sus ojos. Su mirada marrón recorría su miembro una y otra vez. Solo bastó que sacara levemente la lengua y mojara sus labios para que decidiera darle el empujón que necesitaba. Tomó su delicada mano y la llevó hasta su miembro, el resto fue por iniciativa propia.

Primero con premura, luego con devoción y finalmente con desenfreno, ella acarició desde la base hasta la punta, una y otra vez, haciéndolo cada vez mejor. No pudo hacer más que entregarse al placer que le causaba el saber que era ella la que estaba tocándolo de esa manera y sin pudor, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y se rindió ante la joven.

Sí, Kagome nunca había visto un pene en vivo y en directo, los pocos que había visto en Internet eran demasiado humanos. El de Inuyasha era bestial, como su naturaleza y su temperamento. Monumental, ancho y duro, no podía imaginárselo dentro suyo, no era posible, pero aún así lo deseaba. Su entrepierna latía y clamaba por tenerlo dentro, pero no lo permitiría todavía, antes quería otra cosa. Sintió cómo el peliplata saltó de su lugar cuando comenzó a frotarlo con su saliva y los propios jugos que él liberaba.

—Kagome… basta —ordenó, pero la chica no obedeció. Ignoró totalmente su orden hasta el punto de agacharse y meterlo de lleno en su boca.

Siempre había querido hacerlo, lo deseaba cada vez que le miraba la entrepierna y cada vez que lo descubría escrutándola fijamente. Era hora de que le demostrara por qué había hecho una buena elección al decidir tomarla como su mujer.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¿Y?**


	7. Chapter 7

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. ESTA HISTORIA HA SIDO ESCRITA SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE ALTOS ÍNDICES DE CONTENIDO SEXUAL.**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA (léanla!)**

¡ALTOS ÍNDICES! ¡QUÉ MÁS QUISIERA YO! En fin, les cuento que, en vista y considerando que soy una nena educada en cuanto a LEMONS se refiere, comencé un entrenamiento especial a manos de unas amigas algo pervertidas para soltarme y dejar de ser la más mojigata. Por eso, decidí hacer un mi primera prueba, espero ir mejorando con el tiempo.

Para probar que sí puedo dejarlas excitadas y es ascuas, utilizaré un nuevo método patentado por Cecil Pierce, el cual consiste en: CAPÍTULOS CORTOS + AMENAZAS al final de cada capítulo, cosa que también me cuesta (nanai para mí), así que… CHANANANAAAN!:

**SI NO RECIBO 10 REVIEWS POR CADA MINICAPÍTULO, NO ACTUALIZARÉ. **

El fanfic está terminado, así que solo estaré esperando sus comentarios para actualizar.

CHICAS! DISCULPEN QUE HAYA ACTUALIZADO HASTA HOY, PERO SALÍ Y RECIÉN LLEGUE HASTA AHORA. ESPERO LES GUSTE, CON ESTE QUEDAN 3 CAPÍTULOS :3

* * *

Kagome ha decidido entregarse a Inuyasha a como dé lugar. ¿Estará listo nuestro tímido hanyou para el amor?

**TÓMAME**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Iba a protestar cuando ella lo invadió con la boca en ese lugar, iba a levantarla y a decirle que no era necesario. Iba incluso a disculparse con ella, ya que no era necesario que hiciera algo tan bajo como eso para complacerlo, pero cuando ella comenzó a mover su lengua y a succionar, no pudo más que dejarlo pasar y disfrutarlo.

Es que si eso hacían las mujeres en la época de Kagome estaban locas, en la suya era una muestra de total entrega y sumisión, algo que sólo hacían las prostitutas. Pero no, Kagome no lo era, sólo era una mujer diferente que provenía de otro mundo, con otras reglas y otras prácticas.

Tomó sus cabellos y acarició su cabeza, mientras ella masajeaba con sus labios la extensión de su miembro. Su boca hervía y le provocaba sensaciones que no sabía que existían. Le gustó sentirse vulnerable ante ella y sobretodo que ella tomara el control de esa manera tan descarada. Lo que estaba haciéndole no tenía nombre, era el paraíso. Una forma muy diferente de vivir el placer, sobretodo en esa época de porquería.

Disfrutó las caricias de ella y permitió que sus manos se aferraran a sus glúteos mientras lo hacía, y que lo rasguñaran de vez en cuando. Ella era tan intensa, tan aguda, tan viva que lo descompensaba, no podía negarle nada, no lograba juntar la voluntad suficiente para detenerla y penetrarla, aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

Entonces, el placer aumentó de repente y supo que era el momento. Si no era en ese instante no sería nunca. Acomodó el cabello de la chica detrás de su oreja y la invitó a levantarse, con los ojos dilatados la abrazó y la aferró a su cuerpo palpitante. Entonces, volvió a acariciarla y a descubrir sus formas, volvió a besarla y a sentir el sabor de su propia excitación en sus labios. Ella se dejó hacer, dejó que la recorriera, dejó que la presionara contra el árbol y que la levantara otra vez.

Tampoco opuso resistencia cuando metió sus dedos dentro de ella para ver qué tan húmeda y lista estaba, ni cuando masajeó su clítoris para volver a excitarla hasta que le rogara que la hiciera suya.

Y así fue, luego de unos minutos de intenso trabajo, ella finalmente no pudo más. —Inuyasha, ahora… por favor. ¡No puedo más!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**AH! Y USTEDES, PUEDEN MÁS? ESTARÉ ESPERANDO SUS RESPUESTAS PARA SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE :3**

* * *

_Publicación: 04/04/2014_


	8. Chapter 8

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. ESTA HISTORIA HA SIDO ESCRITA SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE ALTOS ÍNDICES DE CONTENIDO SEXUAL.**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA (léanla!)**

¡ALTOS ÍNDICES! ¡QUÉ MÁS QUISIERA YO! En fin, les cuento que, en vista y considerando que soy una nena educada en cuanto a LEMONS se refiere, comencé un entrenamiento especial a manos de unas amigas algo pervertidas para soltarme y dejar de ser la más mojigata. Por eso, decidí hacer un mi primera prueba, espero ir mejorando con el tiempo.

Para probar que sí puedo dejarlas excitadas y es ascuas, utilizaré un nuevo método patentado por Cecil Pierce, el cual consiste en: CAPÍTULOS CORTOS + AMENAZAS al final de cada capítulo, cosa que también me cuesta (nanai para mí), así que… CHANANANAAAN!:

**SI NO RECIBO 10 REVIEWS POR CADA MINICAPÍTULO, NO ACTUALIZARÉ. **

El fanfic está terminado, así que solo estaré esperando sus comentarios para actualizar.

MUCHOS ABRAZOS Y LAS QUIERO, YA LO SABEN!

* * *

Kagome ha decidido entregarse a Inuyasha a como dé lugar. ¿Estará listo nuestro tímido hanyou para el amor?

**TÓMAME**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Kagome había demostrado ser una mujer excepcional en la intimidad y él no podía ser menos. Debía complacerla de todas las formas que ella ordenara. Llevó su miembro hasta el sexo de ella y lo rozó suavemente. Ella jadeó enloquecida. —¡Inuyasha! —reclamó ansiosa.

Quería torturarla de la misma forma en que ella lo había torturado a él, pero intentó detener sus instintos y obedecer. Llevó su pene otra vez hasta la entrepierna de la chica y lo ubicó en la entrada de su vagina. Sólo bastaba un poco de fuerza para que entrara por completo y le quitara la virginidad.

Ella apoyó las manos en sus hombros y lo besó. —Por favor —rogó con los ojos cerrados encima de sus labios, e inuyasha obedeció. Lo metió lenta y profundamente hasta que tocó fondo y se quedó ahí. La miró expectante, ella sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a mecerse sobre él.

Toda la pasión que había contenido para no voltearla y hacerla suya contra el árbol hasta derramar su semilla se desató. Tomó sus glúteos y comenzó a penetrarla salvajemente, como ella secretamente le ordenaba con su mirada. Oh, sus ojos chocolate dilatados, su boca entreabierta e invadida de suspiros, sus pechos bailando con propiedad entre ellos y la estrechez de su sexo. Ella era la combinación perfecta entre amor, pasión y locura.

La amaba, sobretodo cuando exhalaba su nombre y se humedecía por sus caricias; la amaba desde antes que ella tomara la determinación de ofrecerse como su hembra y lo recibiera jadeante. Oh, ¡cuánto la amaba, cuán imbécil había sido por intentar negarlo! No sabía cómo había podido esperar tanto tiempo sin hundirse entre sus piernas.

—Oh, Inuyasha… Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha! —susurraba ella cada vez que lo recibía en su interior.

—Otra vez, dilo… mi nombre.

—Inuyasha…

Sonrió libidinosamente sin poder estar conforme, quería más. —¿Te gusta?

—Sí.

El placer aumentaba con cada embestida, y la excitación se hacía incontrolable cuando ella intentaba detener el frenesí de sus senos enloquecidos, tomándolos y tocándose mientras gritaba su nombre.

La azabache contuvo el aire, intentando no sufrir ante el consecutivo ataque del peliplata. Es que de repente sentía tanto placer que pensaba que iba a morir, quería detenerlo, quería que parara, pero luego él salía y ella lo necesitaba otra vez. Entonces tenía que admitir que no quería que se detuviera, que le gustaba que cada embestida fuese más intensa que la anterior y que fuesen infinitas.

El sexo con Inuyasha era increíble, ¡pamplinas eso de que la primera vez no era buena! Las bestias no eran como los humanos, eran intensas, malvadas y salvajes, e Inuyasha era mitad bestia. La combinación perfecta entre humano y demonio, entre amor y pasión, entre lujuria y placer.

De repente, sintió como que ya no resistía, era demasiado, no podía, iba a… No, no era la muerte, era sólo el final, el límite de su resistencia. El orgasmo llegó en un gran suspiro, en una lágrima risueña y en un torrente de ardorosos fluidos. Miró a Inuyasha, pero el aún estaba en la cima, intentando no jadear demasiado alto. Luego de un fugaz momento, él pareció venirse junto con ella. Cerró los ojos y una cálida sensación invadió su vagina. Él estaba derramándose en su interior, era suyo, completamente suyo.

Cuando el calor comenzó a perderse en el frío aire de la noche, Kagome aún estaba de pie abrazándose a Inuyasha. No quería perderlo, tenía miedo de que aquello hubiese sido solo un sueño. No quería que él volviera a ser el mismo hanyou tímido y evasivo de siempre.

No, no otra vez.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¿CON ESTO LOGRARÁN PERDONARME? ESPERO QUE SÍ! LAS ADORO! AÚN QUEDA UN ROMÁNTICO CAPÍTULO QUE NO PUEDEN PERDERSE... LES MANDO UN ABRAZO Y UN BALDE CON AGUA! DEJEN REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Publicación: 05/04/2013**


	9. Chapter 9

**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE. ESTA HISTORIA HA SIDO ESCRITA SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE ALTOS ÍNDICES DE CONTENIDO SEXUAL.**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA (léanla!)**

En fin, chicas, no puedo creer la aceptación de esta historia! He recibido casi cien reviews! Y no saben lo dificil que ha sido para mí alcanzar los 100 reviews con mis otros fics más "serios" con capítulos que requieren mucho trabajo! jaaja No sé si reir o llorar, lo que sí sé es que me encantó que les gustara. Aprovecho para hacer la aclaración, _**este no es mi primer lemon, pero sí es el más atrevido.**_ Casi todas mis historias tienen lime o lemon :3

En fin, muchas gracias por la aceptación, y espero volver a verlas en otros fics o más lemons!

* * *

**Kagome ha decidido entregarse a Inuyasha en cuerpo y alma, y ahora... que se ha desnudado para él en la ladera del río, no puede retractarse, aunque él la rechace. Los segundos pasan y él aún no se decide a voltear y aceptar el amor de la chica. El aire huele a sexo y a excitación, la soledad de la noche es el escenario perfecto para tomar a la chica como su mujer.**

**TÓCAME, INUYASHA**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

—¿Kagome? —lo escuchó hablar dulcemente. Levantó el rostro y lo miró dubitativa, preparándose para lo peor—. Hace frío… —Acto seguido, él caminó desnudo e imponente hasta el haori y se lo puso sobre los hombros con una sonrisa—. Te enfermarás.

Esa sonrisa no podía ser fría. —Te amo… —admitió ella.

Él se quedó callado y bajó el rostro, deshaciendo el contacto entre sus miradas. Por primera vez, Kagome Higurashi quiso morir de verdad, casi podía sentir cómo un abismo de tristeza la absorbía sin control.

Entonces, él levantó la vista y la clavó en ella determinado. —Yo también… —dijo seguro y sin titubear—. Perdóname por no decírtelo hasta ahora…

Ella sonrió sencillamente. —No importa, nunca es demasiado tarde. —Entonces, volvieron a perderse en el preludio de otro encuentro.

**FIN**

* * *

De todo corazón, espero haber pasado la prueba, como dice unagrande, Nadeshiko Miko... sino calienta es un mal lemon. Espero haberles subido la temperatura y aunque sea, causarles unas cosquillitas, jaja Muchas gracias por sus reviews y bueno, espero verlas en más lemons.

De paso, las dejo invitadas para que lean mis otros fic lemon:

Olvidarte Nunca: El que sea tu hermano... no significa que no sea hombre.

Bohemio: Sango y Miroku, UA. Miroku Asakura podía ser lo único real en la vida de Sango.

La última Noche: Kikyou e Inuyasha, la noche antes de que cayeran en la trampa de Naraku.

Necesito un romance: Kagome y Sesshomaru, un fic con mucho sexo y sentimiento que los hará llorar, patear y gritar de rabia y emoción.

Y otros fics:

Réquiem para un Vampiro: Sesshomaru es un vampiro sensualón en el Londres de 1800.

Vives en mi corazón: Inuyasha es un adolescente, Kagome es su maestra.

Actuación sin libreto: Inuyasha es un actor sin un peso que ha sido seleccionado para el papel de Inuyasha en una serie basada en un manga de Rumiko Takahashi.

En fin, espero que les guste alguna de ellas, por si se quieren pasar.

Las recibiré feliz!

Abrazos!

* * *

Publicación: 05/04/2014


End file.
